Supernatural Christmas Songs
by fearlessgoddess2
Summary: Decided to repost these in the spirit of Christmas! Enjoy!
1. Metallicar

**Metallicar**

(Sung to the tune of Jingle Bells)

Speeding down the road,

In a four-door hard-top car,

Down the street she goes,

Admired from afar.

The black paint really shines,

Making people smile,

What fun it is to grin and sing

Bon Jovi songs tonight.

Metallicar, Metallicar,

Purring, she drives far,

Oh what fun it is to drive

In a four-door hard-top car.

Metallicar, Metallicar,

Purring, she drives far,

Oh what fun it is to drive

In a four-door hard-top car.

Driving really fast,

To the hospital we go,

Now the danger's passed,

But John's bleeding, I know.

Sam still has the Colt,

One bullet left inside,

A great big crash and one big jolt,

John Winchester, he died.

Metallicar, Metallicar,

Purring, she drives far,

Oh what fun it is to drive

In a four-door hard-top car.

Metallicar, Metallicar,

Purring, she drives far,

Oh what fun it is to drive

In a four-door hard-top car.


	2. Lilith the White Eyed Demon

**Lilith the White-Eyed Demon**

(Sung to the tune of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer)

You know Ipos and Amy,

And Berith and Vepar,

Foras and Amon,

And Mavet and Zepar.

But do you recall,

The most famous demon of all?

Lilith the white-eyed demon,

Had a very tiny host,

But if you ever saw her,

You would swear and say, "I'm toast."

All of the other demons,

Never ever called her names.

They wouldn't want young Lilith,

Playing gruesome demon games.

When the apocalypse arrived,

Satan came to say,

Lilith with your eyes so white,

Will you destroy the Earth tonight?

Then all the demons feared her,

And they shouted anguished pleas,

"Lilith the white-eyed demon,

You'll go down in history!"


	3. Ruby the Demon

**Ruby the Demon**

Ruby the demon is a bitchy, slutty soul,

With a low-cut top and a special knife,

And two eyes as black as coals.

Ruby the demon is a good demon, she'd say.

She was sent to Hell and down there she dwelled,

'Til she came to Earth one day.

There's got to be much magic in that

Ancient knife she's got.

For when it stabs a demon's host,

It's dead right on the spot.

O, Ruby the demon,

Was a human long ago.

She had been a witch, then she'd tried to ditch,

And was sent way down below.

Stabbity stab stab,

Stabbity stab stab,

Look at Ruby go!

Stabbity stab stab,

Stabbity stab stab,

Into their chests and throats!

Ruby the demon knew

About Sam's psychic skills.

So she said, "Let's train,

We'll work through the pain,

That's enough whiskey refills."

She trapped some demons,

And they purged or killed each one.

The demons were jerks,

And it took some work,

But Sam exorcised a ton.

When Dean returned and then he learned,

What Sam had done with her,

He said it was a slippery slope,

To _hunted_ from _hunter_.

Ruby the demon

Was a traitor now we know.

She had said to Sam,

Lion to the lamb,

"I'm a good demon. Let's go."

Stabbity stab stab,

Stabbity stab stab,

Look at Ruby go!

Stabbity stab stab,

Stabbity stab stab,

Into their chests and throats!


	4. Sam and Dean are Coming to Town

**Sam and Dean are Coming to Town**

You don't have to shout,

You don't have to cry,

You don't have to pout,

I'm telling you why.

Sam and Dean are coming to town.

They're doing research,

And checking it twice,

If you've got some pie,

Dean will have a slice,

Sam and Dean are coming to town.

They guard you when you're sleeping,

They'll save you if you drown,

They brave all kinds of evil things,

Except for planes and clowns.

Oh, you don't have to shout,

You don't have to cry,

You don't have to pout,

I'm telling you why.

Sam and Dean are coming to town.


	5. Supernatural Land

**Supernatural Land**

Banshees scream, are you listening.

In your dream, blood is glistening.

A horrible sight,

Changelings are tonight,

Walking in a supernatural land.

EVP, that's what we heard,

Vengeful ghosts, that's not absurd.

Dean sees a girl's thong,

As she strolls along,

Walking in a supernatural land.

In the junkyard Dean will work on his car,

And pretend that he is really fine.

Sam will say he's not, everything's FUBAR,

And you know Sammy,

He can really whine.

They need suits, slick attires.

They must be, quite good liars.

To be NSA,

And then sprint away,

Walking in a supernatural land.

In the Roadhouse Ash builds a computer.

Sam and Dean, they hunt for killer clowns.

When they find Azazel, Dean's the shooter.

The bullet hits his head and he goes down.

Dean is scared of a small cat.

Run away? He can do that.

Yellow in Sam's eyes,

His mouth spouting lies,

Walking in a supernatural land.

Walking in a supernatural land.

Walking in a supernatural land.


	6. Supernatural Ride

**Supernatural Ride**

(To the tune of Sleigh Ride)

Just hear those werewolves howling,

Yow-yow-yowling too,

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a ghost hunt together with you.

The boys are always brawling,

Jokes and name-calling, it's true.

Come on, it's lovely weather,

For a ghost hunt together with you.

Just run, just run, just run,

Let's go, run from the scarecrow.

Just sprint away from the wendigo.

Just run, just run, just run,

Come on, Sam, Dean and John.

Do a salt and burn, your turn,

Let's go, let's get a move on.

Our neck wounds badly bleeding,

The vampires feeding, oh no.

The ghost sickness gets worse

And the land is cursed, let's go!

Let's do some exorcising,

Witnesses are rising, it's true.

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a ghost hunt together with you.

There's a birthday party

At the haunted Morton House.

Maggie's scared of ghosts

And Harry's scared of a dead mouse.

We'll be driving the Impala

Through the night without a stop.

When we find the werewolf, we shoot

With silver bullets. Pop, pop, pop!

There's a happy feeling

Nothing in the world can buy,

When a demon steps into

A devils' trap. Bye-bye.

It'll nearly be like a picture print,

When everyone survives.

These wonderful things are the things

We remember all through our lives!

These wonderful things are the things

We remember all through our lives!

Just hear those werewolves howling,

Yow-yow-yowling too,

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a ghost hunt together with you.

The boys are always brawling,

Jokes and name-calling, it's true.

Come on, it's lovely weather,

For a ghost hunt together with you.

Just run, just run, just run,

Let's go, run from the scarecrow.

Just sprint away from the wendigo.

Just run, just run, just run,

Come on, Sam, Dean and John.

Do a salt and burn, your turn,

Let's go, let's get a move on.

Our neck wounds badly bleeding,

The vampires feeding, oh no.

The ghost sickness gets worse

And the land is cursed, let's go!

Let's do some exorcising,

Witnesses are rising, it's true.

Come on, it's lovely weather

For a ghost hunt together with you.


	7. The Most Horrible Time of the Year

**It's the Most Horrible Time of the Year**

**(To be sung to the tune of **_**It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year)**_

It's the most horrible time of the year.

Your kids replaced with changelings,

And playing with dead things,

'Zat Latin I hear?

It's the most horrible time of the year!

It's the fug-fugliest season of all!

With those friggin' apple pies and scary poltergeists,

When dead people call,

It's the fug-fugliest season of all!

There'll be corpses for burning,

Werewolves that are turning,

And sacrifices to scarecrows.

There'll be demons and angels,

Knife wounds that are painful,

And aliens dancing real slow.

It's the most horrible time of the year.

There'll be tricksters and zombies,

And death by Christmas trees,

No the boys are _not _queer!

It's the most horrible time of the year!

There'll be corpses for burning,

Werewolves that are turning,

And sacrifices to scarecrows.

There'll be demons and angels,

Knife wounds that are painful,

And aliens dancing real slow.

It's the most horrible time of the year.

There'll be tricksters and zombies,

And death by Christmas trees,

No the boys are _not _queer!

It's the most horrible time

It's the most horrible time

Oh the most horrible time…of the year!


	8. The Night Before Christmas

**The Night Before Christmas**

'Twas the night before Christmas, and in the motel,

Two young men were sleeping, worn out, you could tell.

The boys had swapped gifts, things that would be quite handy.

Porn, shaving cream, motor oil, and candy.

Christmas for these boys was not normal, you see.

They did not hang up stockings or cut down a tree.

These boys, Dean and Sam, had killed two Pagan Gods.

They had nearly been killed, but had defied the odds.

Sam had thought back to early memories.

He remembered his brother, how he used to tease.

Sam had asked Dean questions; what happened to their mother?

He recalled that ninth Christmas, harsh words from his brother.

When Dean had come back, Sam had showed him John's book.

Dean yelled and got mad when Sam said he'd looked.

When Sam asked his brother, "Are monsters real?"

Dean hated what he knew he had to reveal.

Dean told his young brother of spirits and ghosts,

Of demons and creatures, and of hunting he boasts.

He says, "Dad's a hero. He saves people's lives.

Dad fights evil monsters and always survives."

But young Sammy was scared and got angry at this.

Monsters were real and evil exists?

What of the monster that had killed their mother?

It could kill John or Sammy, or even his brother.

Yet Dean told his brother he'd always protect him.

He'd stay by his side and no evil would get him.

Sam went to sleep crying and Dean was distressed.

He put on his shoes and left, on a quest.

When Sam later woke, he was shocked to see,

Some Christmas presents and even a tree.

Dean told his brother that their dad had been there.

But Sam knew Dean had had Christmas prepared.

When Sam opened his presents, it seemed way too…pink.

Sam stared at his brother. "You stole these, I think."

Dean admitted he had and Sam handed to him,

The gift for their father, with newspaper trim.

Dean objected, Sam persisted, and Dean opened it.

He held in his hand an antique amulet.

"I love it," Dean said, his voice very soft.

And from that day forward, it never came off.

So from monsters to demons, if ever there's danger,

They will help a friend, or even a stranger.

But no stockings are hung during their Christmas.

They're just as happy grinding evil to dust.


	9. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**The Twelve Days of Christmas Supernatural Style**

On the first day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

A stake from an evergreen tree.

On the second day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the third day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Four black lights,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Five silver knives,

Four black lights,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Six bombs exploding,

Five silver knives,

Four black lights,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Seven Glocks a'shooting,

Six bombs exploding,

Five silver knives,

Four black lights,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Eight tasers a'shocking,

Seven Glocks a'shooting,

Six bombs exploding,

Five silver knives,

Four black lights,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Nine vampires biting,

Eight tasers a'shocking,

Seven Glocks a'shooting,

Six bombs exploding,

Five silver knives,

Four black lights,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Ten corpses rotting,

Nine vampires biting,

Eight tasers a'shocking,

Seven Glocks a'shooting,

Six bombs exploding,

Five silver knives,

Four black lights,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Eleven angels smiting,

Ten corpses rotting,

Nine vampires biting,

Eight tasers a'shocking,

Seven Glocks a'shooting,

Six bombs exploding,

Five silver knives,

Four black lights,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,

My true love gave to me,

Twelve shtrigas feeding,

Eleven angels smiting,

Ten corpses rotting,

Nine vampires biting,

Eight tasers a'shocking,

Seven Glocks a'shooting,

Six bombs exploding,

Five silver knives,

Four black lights,

Three flare guns,

Two bags of salt,

And a stake from an evergreen tree.


End file.
